The Other Trainer
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: Sammy Rose just turned ten and is ready to start her journey as a Pokemon Trainer. She'll meet new/old friends, many kinds of pokemon, find out things about her parents, and meet some evil people. Little did she know that she started around the same time as Ash Ketchum and is right behind his tracks as they go through the Indigo league. Come join the journey with this new trainer.
1. Chapter 1

**My Journey Begins**

Today was finally the day, the day that I turned ten. I'd woken up earlier than usual to pack my things. I had my long black hair loose as it hit my hips with my bangs covering my forehead, golden eyes still heavy from the early morning, and my smile wide. I'd put on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, red tie with blue stripes, grey skirt, and some black sneakers.

As I packed I heard the door of my room open. I looked behind me to see it was just Spirit. "Hey there Uncle," I said while turning back to my bag. He seemed surprised to see me up so early since even he was still in his blue pajamas.

"Sammy, you're sure up early! I thought you wanted me to wake you?" I nodded my head once I packed the last thing that was my sleeping bag. I turned towards him.

"Yeah, sorry about that Uncle, but I barely even slept. I couldn't stop thinking about this." He laughed a bit as he walked over to me while he was clearly hiding something behind his back. I tilted my head trying to see, until he held it out to me.

"Happy birthday, Sammy." I gladly took the white box with the black ribbon. I looked up to him only to see he was waiting for me to open it. I looked back down and pulled off the top.

Inside the box was a picture of everyone from home and a star pendent necklace. I was in awe when I saw the necklace. "But, the only other person who had something like this was," Spirit cut me off by grabbing the necklace. He came closer to only put it around my neck.

"You're father. He wanted me to give it to you when you were old enough." He patted my head once he placed the necklace around my neck. I just looked down at the necklace while grabbing the pendent in my hand. _Dad…_

Spirit walked over to my bag, _probably to check if I packed everything_. I sat down on my bed as he rummaged through the bag.

"Did you pack a jacket, umbrella, hair brush, extra clothes, and cooking suppiles?"

"Check, check, check, check, and check!" He kept going though.

"Hm, sleeping bag's here. So are your soap, shampoo, and toothbrush. What about underwear?" I felt a small blush get on my cheeks

"U-Uncle!" He laughed as he sealed up my bag-pack. He walked over to me, but then everything went dark. "What happened to the lights?" That's when I noticed he'd placed something on my head. I picked it up to see it was a blue beanie with red thin stripes. "Uncle, this is your beanie…" He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"I know, but I want you to have it." I gave in a smile back as I got up from my bed. He placed something in my hand. It was a wallet that was black with white stars all over it. "There's some money in there that should last you a while."

I opened it up to see way more money than I expected. "Woah! Don't you think it's to much?" He laughed harder while patting my back.

"No, I know you'll use it wisely." I nodded while still staring at the money. _I have to really be careful. _He took the wallet from my hands and put it in one of the pockets of my backpack. He handed it to me. I quickly put it on.

He led me towards the front door of the house. Right before I could walk out of the house, he grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see he had a serious look on his face. "Something wrong? Did I forget something?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, just come right back after you visit the professor. The sooner you come back the faster you can get out of this town." I nodded while clenching my fists.

"Right." I opened the door while grabbing my skateboard from the side. I jumped off the stairs while putting my skateboard under my feet. Once it hit the ground, I was off the professor's lab.

As I was passing through my hometown, Darklight, I was thinking about how much I'd probably miss everything. _Then again most of my friends have already gone off to start their journeys. The only one left was me. _

As I reached the gate of the professor's home/lab I felt my heart beating faster. I kicked up my skateboard while putting it in a pocket of my bag pack made for it. I walked up the path thinking about the starter pokemon he was going to show me.

_Okay, so there's an Squirtle, Charmander, and a Bulbasar. Ah, how am I supposed to pick one? I want each one! _Before I noticed I was in front of the door. I held up my hand to knock on it, but before I could someone already opened the door. Though as I stood there, no one was really in front of me.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times. "Hey, down here," said a high-pitched voice. I slowly looked down to see a girl slightly shorter than me was the one who opened the door. She had blonde hair that was in pigtails, light blue eyes, and freckles. She was wearing very cute pink pajamas that had flowers all over it and wore slippers. "Sammy, you're early." She walked back into the house.

I laughed a bit as I followed her in. "Sorry Sally, but you're up pretty early for someone who's younger than me." She stopped and turned on her heel.

"I am two years younger, not much of a difference." I nodded not wanting to see her mad. "Sigh, I swear as big brother's friend you remind me so much of him."

"By the way, has he called you guys about how his journey's going?" She nodded as we reached glassed doors of the professor's lab.

"He said he's already got his first gym badge. I think it was the water type." I felt my sweat drop. _Great, I'm behind. _I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice that I was already in front of the professor. He had a giant grin on his face as he stared at me. I shook my head trying to snap out of it.

"Sammy, you're here already?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Y-yes Professor Wheeler. I was really excited." He laughed as he walked over to me from behind his desk. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, wore a lab coat over some casual clothing, and some slippers. He pressed a button of a chamber that was right in front of me. Though as it slowly opened there was only one pokeball. "Huh? Oh no, don't tell me there's no more choices!"

"Ha-ha, no it's not that." He grabbed the pokeball as he walked over to the window. "Actually, yes. There was only a three pokeballs left and they all just happened to be all three types. I'd known there was only a few kids left, so I figured I'd go catch some before the next new trainer comes by, but…"

"Looks like I'm the unlucky trainer. So which one is it?" He laughed nervously.

"N-none." I'd been paralyzed on the spot. I could hear Sally giggling at my reaction. I fell to my knees feeling the depression kicking in.

"I h-hate my luck." He walked over to me and kneeled down. He patted my back.

"I'm sorry Sammy, just that some other trainers turned ten this week too." I nodded my head still feeling depression.

"It's okay," I squeaked out, "I can wait a while longer." He grabbed me by my shoulders and picked me up. I looked at him to see he placed the pokeball back. He put me back on my feet. "What's in that one then Professor Wheeler?" He got an even bigger smile.

"Your pokemon." I sighed out of the depression that was until I rethought those words again. I looked at him surprised.

"Huh?" He nodded his head happily. "But, you said…"

"I know what I said, but since you're your father's daughter, I think you can handle it." He pushed me towards the pokeball. I almost fell face first on the chamber, but I caught my self. I reached out for the pokeball. Right when I touched it, it immediately opened up with a big white flash. I covered my eyes with my beanie. When I pulled it back up, I saw something I'd never thought I'd see.

It was a short little creature with brown fur while it got lighter around it's neck and the tip of it's tail, brown eyes, brushy tail, long ears, and it had a white mark on it's forehead that looked like a star. It shook its head almost if it was in there for a while. It looked up to me with those eyes. "Eevee?"

I fell to my knees while patting its head. "Awe, you're way cutter than expected!" The professor laughed when he saw me react like that.

"It's Eevee, it's a normal type and can evolve in to three evolutions." I got up while Eevee jumped up on the chamber. The professor walked over to his desk to get something. He came back handing me something. I quickly took it. I looked at my hands to see I had three pokeballs along with some weird device. "That's a pokedex."

I put the pokeballs into the side pocket of my bag pack so I could get a closer look at the pokedex. It was grey with navy buttons, the screen on top, buttons on the bottom, and it would open up when I pushed a button from the side. Right when it opened the screen lit up with Eevee on the screen.

"**Eevee, the normal type pokemon which can evolve into its three evolutions. Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon. Attacks are quick attack, tackle, and shadow ball. Gender, boy." **I knew my eyes were wide after hearing it speak. _I'm so going to like being a trainer._

"So, this will tell me everything about all the pokemon I find on my journey?"

"Yes, now I believe you're all set. You should go show Spirit you're new pokemon," I nodded as headed towards the door. I waved bye to Sally as I reached the doorknob.

"Eevee!" It nodded its head as it jumped up on my shoulder. "I think I'll keep you out here with me, you'd like that right, boy?"

"Eev!" I laughed as I opened the door, but that's when I remembered something. I turned back towards the professor.

"Professor Wheeler?" He turned back towards me after picking up Sally on his shoulders.

"Yes?" I looked to my shoulder to see Eevee tilting its head at me. I turned back to him.

"Why'd you give me Eevee? I could have just waited for one of the beginner pokemon." He turned around completely towards me.

"I don't know, I just got a feeling that you'd be better off with Eevee there." I felt a smile get on my face again while Eevee rubbed it's cheek up mine. "I'll be expecting a call once you make some progress. And especially if you meet my boy Scott!" I nodded as I got on my board.

"All right Professor!" I made my way back home now equipped to be a pokemon trainer along with my very own Eevee. As I rode I looked to my side to see Eevee. It had its eyes closed as it enjoyed the wind.

_Ha-ha, cute. Dad, wherever you are, I'm going to make sure I become a great trainer like you and mom. Maybe even a Master, but I want is to find you guys first, unless you find me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Go!**

I was in front of the door to my house. I was trying to calm myself down before I said my final good-byes. Eevee was still on my shoulder looking a little worried. I patted its head trying to calm it down. I grabbed the doorknob opening it only to have confetti pop in my face.

"Wah!" I fell back on my butt while Eevee jumped off my shoulder getting in defend mode. I looked up to see it was just Spirit, Professor Wheeler, and Sally. I blinked my eyes from the surprise.

"Surprise!" I slowly got up while picking up Eevee in my arms. It calmed down right form my touch. I looked back to the Professor and Sally with my eyes wide. I turned back to the door while pointing in the direction of his lab.

"Ha-ha, I am a genius who can build anything." I nodded my head not really wanting to hear what he built. _Their inventions always get me in problems when I use them, so not going to ask. _"That's actually what I have here," he pulled something from his back that was a skateboard. The deck was black with stars all over it and the wheels were red.

"A skateboard? I already-," he shook his head while walking over to me.

"Not just any board. Say 'hover'." I shrugged while taking a look at it.

"H-hover?" That's when the wheels pulled themselves in and started spinning incredibly fast. Professor made me put down the board only to see it hovering in the air. "Wow…"

"Ha, it's a hover board, it'll come in handy on your trip. Just don't use it when you get to towns and cities. People will surely be amazed at seeing a girl fly." I nodded when staring it in disbelief.

"Board?" I turned back into a regular skateboard. "Yeah, people would be freaked out by this." I took out my old board from its pocket and replaced it with the new one. I put the old one up against the wall next to the door. "Thanks Professor, I so can't wait to use it!" He laughed while patting my head.

"It was nothing." I closed the door behind me while Eevee walked over to Spirit. Eevee seemed to like him. He picked up Eevee while smiling.

"Aw, so this is the Pokémon you got?" I nodded while walking over to him. I patted Eevee on the head in which made it jump back on my shoulder. As I looked over to the kitchen table, I saw that there was a bento box wrapped in a black handkerchief with white stars all over it.

I could smell some delicious aroma coming from it. I ran over to see what it was then someone smacked me across the back. I stopped to see who it was. I blinked a bit only to notice it was Sally. She was standing in between the bento and myself. "Something wrong?"

"I made it," I blinked again confused. She turned, got the bento box, and walked behind me to only place it in my backpack. I tried turning to see what she was doing, but she held me in place for such a weak looking girl.

"T-thank you, but I'm guessing you want me to eat it when I'm on my way?" I heard a zip and she spun me around. I looked down to see her face right there in front of mine.

"Yes, that way I'll be able to hear to hear you scream how great it is." She then handed me something else. It was a 12-inch box that had Pokémon food in it. Though the only thing I noticed was that it was baby blue. _I've seen Pokémon food that was brown, not this color. Well Eevee'll taste it, not me. Then again I'm eating the bento. We'll try small portions. _

"Ha," I patted her head, "I can't wait to try it and I sure so can't Eevee here." I looked towards Eevee to see he was just staring at the bag of food. _He must have just gotten excited to eat it just like me. _

That's when I heard the chime of the clock start to ring. I looked at the time only to fell my eyes widen. "Wah, its already that time? I need to go if I want to make it to the next town!" I ran towards the door while getting my new board in hand.

Right when I jumped the steps and said board everyone was by it to see me off. Spirit walked down the stairs. He then pulled me into a long hug. I felt a slight blush from the embarrassment and the strong hug. "Take care." I felt a slight smile on my face.

"I will, don't worry I'll come back to visit after I get all my badges." He let me go only to ruffle up my hair. I looked towards the Professor and Sally. "And call you once I catch up to Scott." They nodded. "Eevee!" He ran out of the house while jumping off the steps to my shoulder.

I made my way out of the gates of my home while waving good-bye to everyone. After I lost sight of them I turned my attention back towards the road. Before I knew it I was nearing the end of the town. I could already see the woods.

I felt the excite go through out me. Right when I got to the woods I felt a slight aching pain in my chest. I knew I was going to miss home, but I had to go. It was the only way I could find my parents along and what I'm meant to do.

I was deep in the woods now while still on my board soaring by. Eevee seemed like he was comfortable on my shoulder with the air flowing throw its coat. I looked straight down the road checking for any turns. That's when I noticed a fork in the road. I stopped to check the signs. The path leading to the right was Pallet town while the left to some lake.

"Hm, I should make my way towards that town before dark." I looked up towards the sky to see the clouds turned grey. I could even hear a crackle from the lighting. "Or before the storm." I made my way towards Pallet town.

As I passed through the woods I felt something hit the back of me head. It felt a like a rock. I turned towards Eevee to see it was growling at something. I turned the board around to see no one.

"That's weird." Once I flipped the board around everything turned black for one second. Once I opened my eyes again I noticed I was on the ground. I picked myself only to see my board on the ground and Eevee growling at something. I scanned around to see someone standing there, but the sun shielded his or her face.

"Who are you?" Once that person laughed at me I knew it was a girl. I heard Eevee whimper in pain. I sat up to see it quivering in pain. Eevee had a footprint on its stomach. "Hey what did you?" I got up only to be kicked at me ankle. I fell back down.

"Stay down, hey guys!" More people came out of bushes. I couldn't see those faces either. They all gathered around me. I had a bad feeling about this. "Now, we were sent here to teach you a lesson kid about staying out of the way. Go at it guys."

That's when they started kicking me to a pulp. I quickly took off my backpack and threw it to the side to where Eevee was passed out. I felt my heart ache along with the rest of body. "Eevee…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" They kept beating me up.

Everything was starting to hurt worse and worse after each hit. I could feel my blood go down my nose and some down my eye from this wound on my head. They only stopped after I couldn't be in a ball anymore. I couldn't feel much of anything.

As they all started to back away and their leader came near me I closed my eyes. I didn't have any strength to run away, not even keep my eyes open. I could hear her kneel down though form the crunching of the leaves. "It's not like we like beating on little kids, but our boss told us to give you a scare." That's when the crackle of the lighting was heard. Rain started pouring hard. Then I felt her hands around my neck.

She ripped of my necklace along with patting my head. "I'll just keep this so Boss will know we stopped by." I tried grabbing for it, but she just stomped my hand down. I grunted from the pain. "Joltenon, use thundershock." Before I knew it I felt this large jolt hit me.

"Ah!" I couldn't believe what she was making that Pokémon do. _I thought Pokémon were suppose to fight other Pokémon, I didn't know they could attacks people. This is wrong. _After a few minutes of screaming from the shock I was paralyzed. There was no way of me getting out of here.

"Alright, good work Joltenon. Now everyone move out!" I could hear their footsteps as they all stomped away. Thought I could still feel her presences near me. "I fell this won't be the last time I see you. Until we meet again." That's when every thing was gone. I'd passed out from the pain while laid out in the rain.


End file.
